


after we crossed

by jaimemae



Series: willex stories <33 [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e09 Stand Tall, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Touching, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Post-Finale, alex is gay for willie, ends with fluff, hotdog - Freeform, petnames, skateboard, song: stand tall (julie and the phantoms), willie is gay for alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimemae/pseuds/jaimemae
Summary: Willie wanted to scream. Just scream as loud as he could. But -- surprise, surprise -- even screaming brought back unwanted memories. So, instead of going somewhere, all Willie did was sit and watch as Lifers slowly filed out of The Orpheum.akaWillie knows that plan and breaks when he sees Alex cross over.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: willex stories <33 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145246
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	after we crossed

_ i’mma stand tall _

Willie was there for the whole thing. He  _ needed _ to be. He watched as Alex appeared on stage. He was dressed in a soft pink suit and was smiling ear to ear. Willie wondered if Alex even saw him in the crowd. At the end, all Willie could do was sob as Alex faded to nothing. 

_ Gone. Alex was gone. _

Willie didn’t know where to go. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t walk home, he barely had a home to go back to. He couldn’t go back to the club, he wasn’t in the mood to sob in front of Caleb. And, worst of all, he couldn’t skate. 

Skating was his everything. It’s how he died. It’s how he released stress. Heck, it’s how he had fun. But, every time he hears the constant whir of the wheels against concrete, all he can see is Alex.

_ “Aw, man. Aw, you dinged my board.” _

_ “I dinged your board? Dude, you ran me over!” _

He kicked his skateboard down the road, not caring how far it went. He’d find it. He always did. But, he couldn’t look at it right now.

_ “Why should we listen to a word you say?” _

_ “Because I care about you, Alex! A-And I hate that I brought you and your friends into this mess.” _

Willie wanted to scream. Just scream as loud as he could. But -- surprise, surprise -- even screaming brought back unwanted memories. So, instead of going somewhere, all Willie did was sit and watch as Lifers slowly filed out of The Orpheum.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting there watching. People had stopped leaving hours ago. He only became aware of the passage of time as a staff member walked outside with a ladder. She placed it down and climbed up with a small box full of letters that fit perfectly into the many lines of the marquee. The skater watched with tears in his eyes as the words  _ ‘Julie and the Phantoms’ _ disappeared letter by letter.

Alex was really gone. Willie refused to accept that.

It was getting late. Caleb was probably expecting him back soon. But, Willie didn’t care anymore. He didn’t have anything left to live for.  _ Well, to not live for, I guess _ . Standing up, his feet dragged against the cold concrete as he tied his hair up into a loose bun.

_ “When you guys asked me I should’ve just skated away.” _

_ “I would’ve still followed you.” _

Willie ripped the hair tie from his hair, pulling hard and breaking the small band in the process. He sunk to the ground, his knees hitting the concrete below. He looked up at the sky with tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, “I don’t even know if you can hear me up there, Alex. But I’m sorry.”

Willie let out another sob before resting his hands next to his knees. “I let you down, hotdog. You were the first ghost I ever loved and I let you slip away. Now, you’re up there.  _ Somewhere. _ And I’m still down here. I’m all alone, Alex.”

A four-word phrase stalled in the back of his throat. Instead of saying anything else, a sob escaped from his lips. He wanted to say it. He  _ needed _ to say it. And, finally, he let it slip out, very  _ very _ quietly. “I’ll always love you.”

“I love you too, Willie.”

Willie’s head whipped around to see-

“Alex?”

Willie couldn’t believe his eyes. There, standing in front of him, was Alex. But, as much as he wanted Alex to be there, there was no way he actually was.

“You crossed over,” Willie said, “You can’t be real.”

Alex just sighed. “Willie.”

The drummer walked closer until he was only a few inches from Willie. He rested one hand on Willie’s cheek and brushed a strand of hair out of the skater’s face with the other. Willie grabbed onto Alex’s hand, more tears rushing down his cheeks.

And, in only a second, the two had their lips connected. It felt like they were flying. All of the stress of Caleb and crossing over and losing each other faded to nothing as they floated in their own world. Their lips moved perfectly in sync as more tears began streaking down Willie’s cheeks.

Alex pulled away first, resting his forehead against Willie’s.

“Still not real?” he asked sarcastically.

Willie chuckled. “Ever the joker, huh, hotdog?”

Alex smiled, staring into Willie’s eyes before pulling the skater in for one last kiss.

  
  
  



End file.
